official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Dahlonega, Georgia
Dahlonega is a city in and the county seat of Lumpkin County, Georgia. The population of the city is 5,242. It is home to the University of North Georgia. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 86.38% White (4,528) 7.12% Hispanic or Latino (373) 3.55% Black or African American (186) 2.96% Other (155) 33.6% (1,761) of Dahlonega residents live below the poverty line, a decent amount of which are students attending the university. Theft rate statistics Dahlonega has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.05 murders a year. Pokemon See the Lumpkin County page for more info. Fun facts * Numerous gold mines were illegally developed in the area. Miners, entering illegally into the Cherokee Nation lands, came into conflict with the Cherokee, whose territory they had trespassed. The Cherokee lands were defined by the treaty between the Federal Government and the Cherokee Nation in the Treaty of Washington 1819. The miners raised political pressure against the Cherokee because they wanted to get the gold. The Federal Government forced the Native Americans west of the Mississippi River to Oklahoma on the Trail of Tears during Indian Removal. Dahlonega was founded two years before the Treaty of New Echota 1835, which made its founding a violation of the Treaty of Washington of 1819. * In 1833 the city was named Talonega by the Georgia General Assembly on December 21, 1833. The name was changed from Talonega by the Georgia General Assembly on December 25, 1837 to Dahlonega, from the Cherokee-language word Dalonige, meaning "yellow" or "gold". * In recent years, Dahlonega and Lumpkin County have been recognized as "the heart of the North Georgia Wine Country". The county features multiple vineyards and five licensed wineries that attract many tourists. * The city's local festivals draw many visitors. "Bear on the Square", an annual three-day festival held the third weekend in April, marks the day that a black bear wandered onto the square. It features bluegrass and old-time music. "Gold Rush Days", an annual two-day event the third weekend in October, attracts over 200,000 people. * The United States Mint built a branch mint there, which it operated from 1838 to 1861. The Dahlonega Mint, like the one established in 1838 in Charlotte, North Carolina, only minted gold coins, in denominations of $1.00, $2.50 (quarter eagle), $3.00 (1854 only) and $5.00 (half eagle). It was cost effective in consideration of the economics, time, and risk of shipping gold to the main mint in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The Dahlonega Mint was a small operation, usually accounting for only a small fraction of the gold coinage minted annually in the US. ** The government decided against re-opening the facility after the Civil War. By then, the U.S. government had established a mint in San Francisco, California. Given the large amount of gold discovered in California from the late 1840s on, that one handled the national needs of gold minting. ** As a result, surviving Dahlonega coinage is today highly prized in American numismatics. The mint building burned in 1878. North Georgia College built Price Memorial Hall on its foundation. The building has a gold-leaf steeple to refer to the history of the site. * Dahlonega was hit by an EF4 tornado on the night of December 11th, 2018. There was no fatalities, but the city was severely damaged overall and 18 people were injured. * Dahlonega has a bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Lumpkin County-Wimpys Airport, Fresh 'n Low, Walmart, Nintendo World, a UPS store, a bit of fast food, a few hotels/motels, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Rite Aid, Johnny B's, China Buffet, Foothill Grill, Lake Zwerner, Shenanigans, Picnic Cafe and Dessertery, Gustavo's, Spirits Tavern, GrapeVine's Italian, Pueblos Mexican Cuisine, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities